What's This World?
by camokass
Summary: Discontinued. I haven't found inspiration for this in a while. If it is to be continued it will be done so under the account of thesouleater.
1. Prologue

**READ THE PROLOGUE FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T.**

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of its characters. But I do own one character (Lisa) and . owns Patou. =D

Summary: Two girls get sent to the -Man world and help fight the Millenium Earl. I suck at summaries. No pairings(but there might be). Rated T for violence and language(there won't be very many if at all, sexual pieces).

OC People:

Name: Lisa Miar

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Personality: Nice, caring, silly, serious, tomboy, outgoing, wise, intelligent

Name: Patou Cross

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5"

Personality: Quiet, slightly cheerful, selfless, random, intelligent, stubborn

Prologue:

The sun shone brightly on the windless afternoon, making it more warm than normal. The beach was full of people, children building sand castles, having water fights, laughing. There were also tons of couples laying on blankets and towels, tanning. The water was calm and just the right temperature to swim in. The perfect day to go to the beach.

Lisa gasped, then smiled. "Amazing! I've never been to the beach before!"

"You've never been to the beach before?" Patou asked, a confused look on her face. She then sighed. "No wonder you get excited over the smallest little things."

Lisa ignored Patou's comment and ran to the water, dipping her feet in. "Patou-chan!! Come here! The water's perfect!"

Patou put her white beach bag down on a shaded area on the beach and walked over to Lisa. She then also dipped her feet in and smiled. "It is perfect."

"See?" Lisa said, laughing. She kicked some water at Patou and ran away to where Patou put down her beach bag. Dropping her black beach bag down beside Patou's she quickly took off her blue tank-top to reveal a black bikini. Lisa ran back to the water after adjusting the bikini she wore.

"What about your shorts?" Patou asked, blinking.

"Ever heard of water-proof?" Lisa asked, smiling at Patou.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I brought extra shorts for after so I don't soak the car seat." Lisa said. She started wading farther and farther into the ocean until the water was almost at her shoulders. "Hurry up Patou-chan! You have to come in here!"

Patou ran over to the girls' beach bags and took off her pink tank-top and black shorts to reveal a one-piece bikini that was pink over her breasts and black for the rest of it. She turned around and ran over to the water again, calling after Lisa. "Lisa-chan! Wait up!"

Once Patou caught up she realized that Lisa was a bit more quiet than normal. "Lisa-chan? What's wrong?"

"I think I found something." Lisa said, looking down at her feet. "Hold on a second."

Patou watched at Lisa dove down under the water to retrieve what she had found. She was underneath the water for a few seconds and came back up holding a pocket-watch that people from the pirate-ages wore (A/N: I don't know how else to say it. Hehe.).

"Why is there an ancient pocket-watch in the water?" Lisa asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe someone dropped it a long time ago?" Patou suggested, shrugging.

Lisa started wading back to shore, staring at the pocket-watch the whole time.

Patou caught up and fell into step just behind Lisa, also staring at the pocket-watch in wonder. A minute later both girls were sitting on beach towels after drying themselves off.

"Try to open it." Patou said quietly.

Lisa nodded and tried to open the mysterious pocket-watch, picking at the small latch at the side. It took her a moment, since the pocket-watch was rusted from sitting in the sea for so long, but once she opened the pocket-watch she gasped and both her and Patou were sucked into the pocket-watch… into another world.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of its characters. But I do own one character (Lisa) and . owns Patou. =D

Summary: Two girls get sent to the -Man world and help fight the Millenium Earl. I suck at summaries. No pairings (but there might be). Rated T for violence and language (there won't be very many if at all, sexual pieces).

Lisa moaned. Where was she? What had happened? Where was Patou? She knew none of the answers. Rubbing her forehead to try and soothe the pounding headache she had, Lisa slowly sat up to find that her headache only got worse doing so.

"So you're finally awake." Someone said.

Lisa jumped and landing on the floor, she groaned. "Thanks for scaring me." She mumbled.

"Sorry." The voice said sounding like it was ready to laugh. The person helped her back onto the bed and sat back down.

Lisa slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person that had successfully startled her and helped her within the first few seconds of meeting them. He had orange/red hair with a bright green left eye that was staring at her. The other eye had been covered by an eye-patch, which could be for various reasons. His orange/red hair was pushed out of his face with an aqua headband with a unique pattern on it.

"My names Lavi. You?" Lavi asked, sticking out his hand.

"Lisa." Lisa mumbled, ignoring the hand Lavi had offered. "Do you know where Patou is?"

"Patou?" Lavi said, awkwardly taking back his hand and wiping it on his white jeans. "Do you mean the other girl?"

"Yeah." Lisa said, closing her eyes again. "Where is she?"

"In the room next door." Lavi replied, looking down at his hands, which sat in his lap.

"Can I see her?" Lisa asked.

"Not in your condition." Lavi said, frowning. "Plus, she has worse injuries than you, the poor girl."

Lisa frowned and opened her eyes again, looking down at her own body, which was half-covered in bandages. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, me and my friend Yu were fighting an Akuma and you and your friend just kind of fell out of nowhere. So, I really don't know what happened." Lavi said, propping up his head on his left hand.

"The pocket-watch…" Lisa mumbled, now remembering what exactly had happened.

"Pocket-watch?" Lavi asked, his face twisting into a confused expression.

"Long story." Lisa mumbled, shutting her eyes again. "What's an Akuma? And do you have any Tylenol?"

"Tylenol?" Lavi repeated, now even more confused. "What's Tylenol?"

"Nevermind." Lisa said. "What is an Akuma?"

"An Akuma is a being made from the despair and hate from a soul. This guy named the Millenium Earl goes to people that recently had someone special to them die. He offers to bring them back to life, but the become an Akuma instead and use the other persons body to hide." Lavi explained sounding bored. "There's a basic explanation of what an Akuma is."

Lisa slowly nodded.

"You're not from around here are you?" Lavi asked.

Lisa shook her head slowly. "I don't even know where I am."

"Hmm… Well, I'll let you get some more rest. Heal up quick!" Lavi said, standing up and heading out of the room that Lisa stayed in.

Patou groaned in pain and tried to get up after opening her eyes, failing horribly in the process. She fell over almost instantly and couldn't get back onto the small bed that she had been laying on only seconds before. Her legs wouldn't move without pain shooting up and down them and she had a migraine.

After lying on the floor for a few minutes there was a knock at the door to which Patou just groaned at whoever was at the door.

Patou heard someone open the door and step into the small room. "Hello?"

"Down here." Patou managed to say hoarsely. Her throat was as dry as sand paper. She heard someone walk over to where she lay and saw a pair of boots stand in front of her.

"Well, how'd you get down there?" The person said. It was a boys voice.

Patou shrugged slightly and groaned in pain.

"Let me help you back up." The person said and Patou got her first glance at the boy that was helping her. He had a head of shaggy white hair and an odd looking scar over his stone grey left eye. He smiled. "Allen Walker. You?"

"Patou Cross." Patou mumbled. "Let me sleep."

Allen chuckled to himself quietly. "Alright. See you later."

It was now a month into being in a completely different world and both girls were now able to stand, despite the fact that it caused both pain to do so. They had met most of the scientists and others of the building, learning what an exorcist does and what an Akuma was along the way. Allen and Lavi had both left on a mission and so the girls were left to converse with Lenalee and Kanda, who wasn't very talkative and left within the first few minutes of talking to the girls. He had been forced into the room by Lenalee.

"Sorry about him." Lenalee said quietly. "He's a bit of a grouch. Bad past."

Both girls nodded in understanding, both having lost their parents at young ages. That was how they had met each other, in an orphanage. When Lisa had become old enough to live on her own, she had left with Patou as her younger sister. Though the girls never mentioned the fact that they were legally sisters, it was always somewhere in their mind.

The room fell into an awkward silence, and only minutes Lavi jumped into the room, slamming the door open. "We're back!" He yelled.

Lenalee jumped in her chair and yelped in surprise, while Lisa and Patou had noticed him running to the door through the window that made the wall between their room and the hallway.

"Lavi... tch. You really shouldn't startle people like that." Patou scolded.

Lavi stared at Patou and blinked. "Why not?"

"'Cause it could give them a heartattack." Allen said, walking up behind Lavi.

Lavi spun around and looked at Allen. "Moyashi!" He yelled, hugging the younger boy.

"L-Lavi... y-y-you're s-s-squisshhhing-g m-my h-h-h-head." Allen managed to spit out. Lavi immediatly let go of the boy, scratching the back of his head and mumbling 'sorry.'

"I'M NOT A MOYASHI!" Allen yelled after a second.

Lavi just laughed and after a moment so did everyone else.

Allen frowned. "I'm hungry." He mumbled before leaving.

"Aww, Lavi, you made Allen-kun angry." Lisa joked, still laughing.

"Oh well... He'll be okay." Lavi said, taking Kanda's previous chair, spinning it around and sitting down on it backwards. "So, what happened while we were gone?"

The four of them ended up talking with each other for a while until they noticed that it was late and Patou and Lisa should be getting more rest.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Lavi said cheerfully, waving as he left the Order's hospital room in which Lisa and Patou slept.

"Oyasuminasai Lavi-kun." Lisa said.

After about three hours, Lisa was still awake and ended up staring out the window that sat beside her. The girls had faught over the place and decided by whoever won a rock, paper, scissors match. Lisa had won, obviously. She stared at the stars that sat in the dark blue sky with the bright white moon. It was a really clear night and was feeling desperate to get outside and sit on a roof to stare at the stars like she normally did on cloud-less nights.

Patou had always wondered where Lisa went during the night. There had been times when she had tried to find her elder sister to help her with something, but could not find her. Then there was the night that Lisa actually fell asleep on the roof and Patou had had to climb up to get her. Luckily Lisa hadn't fallen off.

"Lisa?" Patou mumbled, still half-asleep. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Lisa said. "I can't sleep. But, you should get back to sleep while your still half-way there."

Patou nodded and rolled over to face away from the window so that she could sleep.

Another two hours passed and it was three in the morning, Lisa was still staring through the window. She never really slept on nights like this. It had become a habit over the years. Her parents had died on a night like this and she always felt like she was closer to them while staring at the stars. She had come home to see her Mom on the floor, a pool mixed of vomit and blood around her head. Lisa had had no idea what had happened. Her Dad had also been kneeling right beside Lisa's Mom, a knife stabbed into his gut. Little bits of blood dropped from his white shirt.

"Lisa... " He had muttered. "It's my fault. Your mother was murdered. I wasn't home to protect her. Its all my fault.... Im sorry."

He died after saying that to his daughter by taking out the knife and slicing his neck. Lisa had been slightly depressed ever since, although she hid that fact with her cheery nature.

Another few hours went by and it was morning before Lisa even noticed. She slowly got out of bed and dressed herself in a outfit the Order had supplied for her. It had been a blue tank top with black pants and a pair of boots.

"Patou-chan?" Lisa whispered.

No response. Patou was probably still asleep. She had always been more of a sleeper than Lisa.

After jotting down a note, Lisa went out of the girls room for the first time since they had moved in. The hallway was empty, leaving Lisa to notice all kinds of different details. She headed left, as she remembered seeing Allen and Lavi head that way after saying they were hungry.

"LISA-SAN!" A voice yelled down the corridor.

Lisa turned around and blinked to see Lavi running straight at her, only to stop at the last second to hug her. She felt blood rush to her face as she blushed slightly.

"Ohayo Lavi-kun." Lisa said. Lavi let go of her.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" Lavi asked.

Lisa nodded.

"Were you just trying to find it on your own?"

"Well.... yeah."

"Thats no good. You'll get lost like Allen. I'll show you the way."

Lavi smiled.

"Okay." Lisa said.

"Come on!" Lavi said, grabbing Lisa's wrist and running.

The two ran through the corridor until they reached another one that turned off from the main one that lead into the cafeteria. In the cafeteria were around three dozen tables from a first glance, but there were often a few more or less. It changed a lot since the tables were getting old and kept breaking with Allen and Kanda's constant fights, which recently were getting a lot more intense.

In the corner of the cafeteria sat Allen with a table full of food. There were a few others seated every here and there, but none beside each other.

"Its really quiet for the morning, but I guess it is still early." Lavi said. "Come here. You order over there-" Lavi pointed at the little window at the back of the room in which behind it stood a man that wore an apron and chefs hat. "-and then once you have your food sit at any table."

"Seems like a typical cafeteria." Lisa muttered.

"Except you can order whatever you want to. Allen over there wouldn't last in a normal cafeteria." Lavi said, chuckling.

"Oy! Lavi! Lisa! Over 'ere!" Allen yelled with his mouth half-full of banana.

Lisa rolled her eyes at Allens manners and walked over to him. She realized how many plates there were and mainly why Allen had been sitting on his own. The table was full of different dishes, some half empty the others completely untouched. Beside Allen stood a tall tower of dishes that was easily taller than any of them and Lisa suddenly wondered how Allen got all the dishes up there.

"Did you eat all of that?" Lisa asked, looking pointedly at the stack of dishes.

"Yeah." Allen muttered, mouth full of omlette.

"He's probably not even half-way through." Lavi whispered to Lisa.

"That's a lot of food... " Lisa said, wondering how the teen ate all of that. Hell, she didn't even know any adults that ate that much.

"This is the minimum actually. Must not be that hungry today, eh Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Not as much as normal." Allen managed to say between bites of food.

Lisa shrugged off the boys odd eating habits and walked over to the man standing behind the bared window. "Hello?"

A mans face appeared at the window in no time flat. "Ahh... your one of the girls that came out of nowhere!"

Lisa's right eye twitched in annoyance. "'Girls that came out of nowhere'?" She quoted. "Yes, its so absolutely normal for two girls to come out of nowhere I'm sure. I wonder where we came from? Oh... I know.... OUR PARENTS!"

The man behind the little window just stared at Lisa and his smile grew smaller till the grin was no longer there. "What would you like?" He asked, his voice full of annoyance.

"An egg, sunny-side up with bacon and hashbrowns with butter." Lisa ordered. "Oh, and some toast. Whole Weat bread."

The man frowned. "Coming right up." He said stifly.

"That's the fastest ammount I've ever seen someone bring Chef Jerry down." Lavi muttered.

"I'm in a bad mood." Lisa replied.

"I can see that." Lavi commented. "I'll have the normal Jerry-san!"

Jerry nodded as he pulled out another pan to cook on.

After getting their food, Lavi and Lisa walked over to the table Allen sat at and started eating.

Only after having two or three bites, Lisa started to just move the food around the plate and not eat it.

"You goin' to eat that?" Allen asked as he finished up his last plate.

"No. I'm not that hungry." Lisa said, frowning down at the food. She pushed towards Allen. "Here."

Allen took the food as he finished his plate and started shovelling the food down his throat.

"I'm going back to bed. I'll see you guys later." Lisa said. She stood up and left, making sure she traced her footsteps back to her and Patou's room.

Once going into the room, she turned around and shut the door. "Patou-chan? Are you up yet?"

There wasn't a reply, nor any light snoring or heaving breathing that one would hear with a sleeping person in the same room.

Lisa turned around and Patou's bed was completely empty.

"Patou-chan!?" Lisa asked, running up to the bed. She looking in the small dresser beside the bed only to find that the clothes that the Order had supplied still sat in the dresser. After looking around the room, Lisa found no signs of any fighting or a note from Patou.

"Where did you go?" Lisa mumbled to herself, looking out the window.

A/N: Soo... yeah. That's the end of chapter 1! =D I make no promises on updating every week or so, but maybe every two or three weeks depending on how busy I am. =) Review please! =D


	3. Chapter 2

Patou sat on the railing of one of the many balconies the hung off of the side of the Order. Beside her sat a black cat that seemed to be enjoying itself since Patou kept petting its head.  
Staring out at the beautiful view, Patou smiled. It reminded her of the view her house had before her parents had died. She remembered a memory of when she and her parents had been playing a game of tag, a memory of when she had fallen off of her bike and scraped her knee and many more.  
When Patou had woken up, she saw the small calendar that had been placed beside her, with a small 'x' on all the days that had gone by. The day that appeared beside the last day with an 'x' on it had been the date of her parents death. Immediatly Patou had felt sad and wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. So, she wondered around the giant, castle-like building that was the Black Order and found a balcony where she sat down on the inside of the railing. After a while the small black cat had appeared and now sat beside Patou.  
Looking back up into the sky, Patou realized how late it was. She slowly clambered off of the railing, still a little woozy from her injuries of arriving in the world where Akuma and the Black Order existed.  
As soon as Patou opened the door leading to the balcony she saw that the Order was in complete disarray. Almost everyone was running around, doing something or other.  
"PATOU!" Someone yelled, running up to her. She assumed that whoever stood in front of her was a scientist from the white coat that he wore. "Everyone's looking for you."  
Patou blinked in surprise. She didn't think that she had met most of the people at the Order yet, nor did she think that she was cared about that much.  
"Oh." Patou looked at the ground.  
"It's okay." The scientist said. "Come with me."  
"Okay." Patou said.

"PATOU-CHAN!" Lisa yelled, running up to Patou and hugging her tightly. "Leave a note next time." She whispered in Patou's ear.  
Patou blinked in shock, then hugged Lisa back.

Lavi was walking through one of the many hallways in the Order, trying to find Bookman. He eventually found him, but not until he had walked around the hallways for hours on end first.  
"Baka!" Bookman yelled in his scratchy, old voice. He then hit Lavi on the head. "I'm always in the library."  
Lavi sat down and frowned. "No your not. You could be anywhere. You could be at the cafeteria, you could be with Komui, you could be sitting in your room..."  
"Shut up!" Bookman yelled. "I'm trying to read!"  
Lavi just sat there and glared at Bookman for another ten minutes before getting on to the topic he had wanted to talk to Bookman about in the first place.  
"You know those two girls that came out of nowhere?" Lavi asked.  
Bookman nodded.  
"They aren't normal. They don't know what an Akuma is and they seem... different." Lavi said.  
Bookman nodded again.  
"Do you think they might be able to carry Innocence?" Lavi asked.  
"Maybe." Bookman said.  
"That would be cool." Lavi smiled.  
The room fell silent, Bookman flipping pages every few minutes. Lavi continued to think about the people of the Order and the war that was going on around them.

Hevlaska was in the basement of the Order, where she always sat when Komui came down on the floating platform to check in on her. His glasses were blanked out from the glare of the light, so she was unable to see Komui's eyes.  
"Is everything going okay down here?" Komui asked. "Anything new?"  
"Yes." Hevlaska replied in her soft, echoing voice. "Those girls... they are perfect to carry Innocence. Though they have not found the proper Innocence yet."  
Komui smirked. "That's what I thought."  
Hevlaska chose not to question Komui and stared at him for a moment while he thought about the two girls.  
"Well, I'll come back and check on you in a bit Hevlaska. I'll talk to you later!" Komui said cheerfully, waving at Hevlaska as the floating platform flew straight up.

A/N: Okay, yeah this chapter was a little short, but I promise I'll try to add some action for the next chapter and try to make the next few longer. ^_^ Hint word for next chapter: Cross. R&R please! =) 


End file.
